


Not So Innocent

by RavenArtist93



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Sexual Frustration, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenArtist93/pseuds/RavenArtist93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>© Pictures used for the banner are to their respective owners.</p><p>Being off of touring from around the world has put lack of effort into Jimmy Sullivan's life. When he wakes up one morning to just realize he gained some weight and has lack of the muscle build-up from not working out, Jimmy becomes frustrated with trying to keep his physical health in shape, knowing that he was completely failing at it. Glancing through a local sports magazine, he sees an add for a hiring of a personal trainer to get him back into gear. Jimmy takes the challenge and calls up the small business nearby to hire a trainer...yet, they never tell him who exactly is training him. When the day comes for his first lesson, he opens the door to find that his personal trainer is a completely drop-dead hot babe...who ends up kicking his ass without realizing it.</p><p> </p><p>© I DO NOT own Jimmy "The Rev" Sullivan or anyone of Avenged Sevenfold. I DO however own my OC, Laura Jacobs. Please be respectful, Thank You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Innocent

 

 

 

 

 _Another few pounds gained_ , Jimmy groaned to himself, _Eating that fucking food always affects my damn weight._

“This isn’t high school anymore, dumbass,” Jimmy hissed to himself as he got off his bathroom scale and stared at himself in the mirror.

 

By how he was completely shirtless with only a pair of blue boxers and black basketball shorts on, Jimmy could see a small tiny flab begin to form over the rim of his shorts. Poking at it with a grimace scrunching his face, Jimmy cursed to himself in failure of keeping himself healthy while being off tour. He never took care of himself like he should. He was like a kid in an adult body: eating junk food constantly and not caring for a thing in the world that could stop him…until his stomach starts physically nagging him to cut it back.

 

Grumbling under his breath, he twists the metal knob to turn on the silver steel faucet, watching as the water poured into the porcelain bowl. Sighing, Jimmy places his open palms against each other under the water to grab a handful of the cold liquid before splashing it against his face. Grabbing his white towel, he dries off his round facial features while staring into the large mirror with his bright ocean-blue eyes that glimmered from the light. His spikey black hair was messy and becoming quite long (almost below his earlobe). Jimmy could see the dark blonde form in the roots, indicating he needs to retouch them with the black dye he saved from the last time he fixed his hair. But before he even messes with his hair, Jimmy plans on getting some good training in before the next tour starts in a few months.

 

Heading downstairs after pulling an ‘Iron Maiden’ shirt over his head, Jimmy strolls along to the front door of his house to grab any mail that stumbled by. After grabbing a handful of mail that he rolled up in his right hand, Jimmy takes a seat in his brown wooden chair that rested along the slick white-tiled floor of the kitchen. All that he seemed to find in his pile of mail was a bunch of spam except for one particular item, which was his favorite local sports magazine. After all, he is a big sports addict just like his best friend, Matt.

 

Glancing through the pages that featured several ads of sports events and even fitness training, Jimmy let out a loud exhale in hope that he could find a fitness training center nearby in his town that could put him into shape. He would hate to bang the hell out of his drums with a piece of flab jiggling around while he is shirtless in front of thousands of people. Jimmy was always a skinny person so in his own concept, he wants to _stay_ skinny.

 

Luckily, the fortunate came to Jimmy Sullivan just in the nick of time.

 

Scrunching his eyebrows together, Jimmy could see an ad in a red square of big white bold letters reading:

 

_Great Deal, Great Shape_

_Get a one-time offer with getting some hardcore workouts with your own paid personal trainer!  
 **Dan’s Home Fitness Station**_

_Call up a trainer now to work right from your home!  
We have the best in works right now so call one up while you can before everything is booked!_

_Located in the downtown Huntington Beach area._

Feeling a confident smile spread across his lips, Jimmy glanced his bright eyes over the bold numbers that appeared underneath the white text.

 

 _This could be worth a shot_ , he thought intently, _sounds ridiculous to do this but it’s better than nothing right? Plus, I got an extra room to spare for a fitness station._

Grinning at his own plan that stuck to his mind, Jimmy grabs his cell phone that was in the middle of the brown table in front of him and dials in the number from the ad.

 

_  
Ring._

“Hello, Becky of _Dan’s Home Fitness Station_ of Huntington Beach speaking?” said a very high perky voice through the telephone line.

 

Jimmy cleared his throat while rubbing the back of his neck, “Hi, this is Jimmy Sullivan here. I was wondering if I could…uh…call in for a fitness trainer to come to my own home?”

 

“Alright,” Becky slurred as the sound of typing filled the other end of the line, “We have one available from the looks of it. Would you be able to start by next Monday?”

 

Jimmy grinned, “Absolutely. That would be perfect.”

 

“Awesome,” Becky giggled rather annoyingly, “Now all I would need is your personal information and we will be all set.”

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

 

“You seriously hired a trainer to come to your fucking house?” Brian laughed on the line that Jimmy was listening to.

 

Jimmy groaned, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, “Fuck you, Haner. I need to get back in shape!”

 

“Well maybe if you haven’t eaten all that fucking junk, you wouldn’t be a fatass,” Brian chuckled.

 

“I can’t help it!”

 

“Still like a teenager, ay?”

 

Jimmy grumbled, “Whatever, I’m doing the right thing in getting in shape.”

 

“Yeah, yet you are too lazy to go to the damn gym?” Brian questioned.

 

“You know I hate going to the gym,” Jimmy groaned, “The ‘hunks’ there get me on my fucking nerves. And I like to workout in peace than be cluttered up next to one another’s sweaty bodies. Like…ew.”

 

Brian laughed, “Oh come on, Jim. It’s not that bad. Matt works out all the time at a gym!”

 

“Yeah but he is like the incredible hulk,” Jimmy muttered in a monotone voice, “His muscle structure is like more than twice my size. No one would wanna’ fuck with that ape!”

 

Brian chuckled, “Whatever, Jimbo. Hey I gotta’ go. Michelle is nagging the hell out of me at the moment. I’ll talk to you later, alright?”

 

“Okay have fun, asshole,” Jimmy smirked before pressing the ‘end call’ button.

 

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Jimmy leans back in his black leather armchair with his eyes staring at the ceiling. It was Monday and not even noon yet. Why is he so anxious about meeting the personal trainer? What if the guy is a total asshole?  
  
Hearing a knock on the front door, Jimmy scrambles off the chair, literally almost falling on to the floor, and makes a quick jog to the brown wooden door. Letting out a deep breath, he places his right hand on the bronze knob and slowly turns it before opening the door all the way to reveal his personal trainer.

 

The figure was slender with curves elegantly forming on the sides under a tight white tank top. Small black shorts hugged the hips and revealed beautiful light long legs that reached down to some white gym sneakers. Looking upwards, the figure held a purple duffle bag over the shoulders. The neck was pale and slim, reaching up to a perfectly narrow face of pink plump lips, gorgeous hazel eyes, and dark brown hair that was tied in a ponytail.

 

To his shocking eyes, it was a fucking woman.

 

_You gotta’ be fucking kidding me._

“Hi there,” the woman grinned, bright white teeth glistening from the sun, “Name is Laura Jacobs. I am here by the call of ‘Dan’s Home Fitness’ to be your personal trainer, is that right Mr. Sullivan?”

 

Feeling himself swallow hard with eyes slightly wide, he hesitantly nods his head, “Y-Yeah.”

 

“Awesome,” she nodded before holding out her hand, “Nice to meet you, Jimmy Sullivan.”

 

Looking down at her hand, Jimmy glanced from her petite hand to her face before giving off an adorable smile and shaking her hand, “Nice to meet you too, Laura Jacobs.”

 

Laura grinned, “Very cool. May I come in?”

 

Jimmy dropped his hand and gestured her inside, “Ladies first,” he chuckled.

 

Laura smirked up at Jimmy and strolled right in, glancing around the house in deep thought.

 

_God, her body is gorgeous._

 

“Very nice place you have here, I like it,” she nodded in approval.

 

“Yup, it really is,” Jimmy nodded, “Would you like anything to drink?”

 

“Nah, I’m good, but thanks,” she chuckled before placing her duffle bag against the staircase, “Mind helping me with some things? I just need to get my training matt out of the car and some boxing gloves.”

 

Jimmy blinked, “Boxing gloves?”

 

Laura raised her eyebrow at him, “What? Thought we could warm up with some boxing. What’s the matter? Too afraid to hit a girl?” her lips slowly crept into a wide smile.

 

Jimmy blushed, his gaze turning away from her, “No! I just…never expected it.”

 

_Neither did I expect the trainer to be a woman._

 

“Well then,” she grinned, “How about helping me out?”

 

Jimmy sighed, quickly wiping the defeating frown away and replacing it with a soft sincere smile, “No problem.”

 

 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *

 

 

 

“Alright,” Laura exhaled as the thick blue matt, that took nearly the whole room, was set up and her red boxing gloves were on, “Ready to get started?”

 

Jimmy reluctantly put his own boxing gloves on that were in the color of black, “What? No stretches?”

 

“This is a good warm-up,” she smirked as she took off her sneakers and stepped on to the blue matt, “Plus, I want to see your strength before I determine what to do with your basics of training.”

 

Jimmy scoffed, “Like I need basics.”

 

“Snippy are we?” Laura raised her eyebrow, the smirk still on her face, “You seem a bit flushed.”

 

“Bullshit, am not,” Jimmy looked away, stepping on to the matt with white socks covering his feet.

 

“Bullshit, are too,” she chuckled, “You really are amusing, compared to my other clients who were a bunch of whiners.”

 

“Well I won’t be one of them,” he huffed, his stance stiffening in preparation of the “boxing match”.

 

“We’ll see,” she said as she got off the matt for a brief moment to turn on the grey-colored radio that began to play some rock music distinctively through the black speakers, “Ready to get it on?”

 

“You listen to rock?” Jimmy questioned with a voice of pure surprise.

 

“Uh yeah,” she scoffed in a playful tone as she got back on the matt, “It’s my jam!”

 

“You just got even better,” Jimmy chuckled.

 

“What you never liked me from the start?”

 

“Well…I…” Jimmy stammered as he felt his cheeks heat up and his fingers fidget anxiously, “I…I was just…”

 

Laura put her hand up, “No need to say anything. I see how it is,” she pounded her boxing gloves together, “Now…give me a first hit.”

 

Jimmy went wide-eyed,” I’m not beating the shit out of a girl!”

 

“Pussy,” she snickered.

 

Jimmy growled, “Am not!”

 

“Well then prove it!”

 

Letting out a grumble out of his breath, he hesitated for a good minute before actually charging at her with a very weak swing of a gloved fist towards her hips that she dodged with ease. As result, Laura swung her right boxing glove right into his face with a loud crack, making Jimmy stumble back in shock.

 

“The fuck!” he yelled out in surprise as he rubbed his left cheek that she hit with a powerful punch.

 

“Wow,” she slurred, placing her gloved hands on her hips with a look of disapproval, “And I expected more from a guy of tattoos.”

 

Growling rather loudly, Jimmy charges back at Laura for a second try to hit her, only to be punched again but this time, right in the stomach. The air was forced out of Jimmy from the impact, making him fall to his knees and catch his breath.

 

_For a hot bitch, she sure knows how to pack a punch._

“Come on, Sullivan,” she chuckled, “I need more aggression than this.”

 

_Oh, you will get my aggression, babe._

“Fuck this shit,” he muttered under his breath as he quickly lunged himself forward and grabbed Laura’s slender legs with such force that she fell over on her back against the mattress with a shriek.

 

“Nice lunge,” she chuckled as she tried to struggle her legs out of his grip.

 

“What?” Jimmy chuckled, his eyes darkened in lust as he stared right at her from below her waist, “Can’t get out of my grip, _pussy_?

 

Laura growled and lifted her upper body up to try to get a good punch at Jimmy, only to have her gloved fist blocked by his hand. Before she even had time to get on her feet at her moment to be broken free, Jimmy pounced farther up to the point where his body now straddled her waist and his gloves pinned her wrists to the mattress.

 

“Get off Sullivan!” she yelled at him while writhing underneath him, “This is no game for intimate actions!”

  
 _Oh yeah._

_I’ll give her some of my own strength, since her teasing has pissed me off enough._

Letting go of her wrists to throw off his boxing gloves, Jimmy quickly grabs her wrists again, in his bare hands now, and pins them harder to the mattress, “You teased me enough, babe.”

 

“Have I?” she glared in a rather more playful way than trying to become serious.

 

“Oh yes,” he growled before dipping his head down fast to slam his lips to hers, dominating her mouth in a primal kiss.

 

Laura continued to struggle underneath this “madman” but for a slender male, he was pretty damn strong when it came to pissing him off enough to get under his skin. Slumping her body against the mattress in defeat, Laura moans lightly into the kiss, feeling heat and moisture begin to build up between her legs.

 

Once Jimmy pulled away, knowing that he now won this little match, he immediately went to pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it across the room. His lustful blue eyes examined the white sports bra that covered the soft mounds of flesh under the fabric. He wanted to feel around her body…but his boner was aching to the point where it was very painful so there was no time to waste. Pushing up her sports bra to where her perfect perky breasts where in full view, he dipped his head down again to this time take one of the nipples in his mouth. As he sucked on the hardening bud, Jimmy could hear Laura’s gasping moans that were such beautiful music when mixed in with the distinctive rock song in the background. Doing the same to the other bud that was hardening already, Laura was going insane as she writhed under his body, unable to take this anymore.

 

“Fucking hell, just fuck me already!” she growled out through gritted teeth.

 

Chuckling under his breath, Jimmy pulls away and immediately goes to pulling her black shorts off with her black panties following along with it. Throwing the two articles of clothing down to the mattress beside them, Jimmy then pushed down his basketball shorts and boxers before climbing over on top of Laura and smashing his lips back on to hers in a heated kiss. Feeling her hands tangle in his black locks, he groaned in approval and slammed right into her wet core, causing the both of them to moan loudly in usion.

 

“Fuck!” Laura yelled as her neck arched back against the matt.

 

“Damn, you are tight as hell, Laura,” Jimmy growled as he began to pull himself all the way back and slam balls-deep into her with each thrust.

 

Laura could barely take the dominance that Jimmy was winning over in this match. His strong hands pinned her wrists against the matt while he fucked her with all his might. Her body jolted from each hard thrust that sent powerful shockwaves up her spine. The nerves in her body were giving out sparks as his lips made their way to her slender neck. The hot ball of pleasure in her lower stomach was beginning to grow and grow into higher levels that she couldn’t take for much longer. Sweat was slicking off of them and dripping on to the matt below them, creating a messy intimate battle of dominance and pure pleasure.

 

Jimmy couldn’t last long from the start of it. The way her warm walls wrapped around his shaft and hugged every inch of him was making him go wild. From not being laid for a long time, he sure needed this. It was a sweaty mess but he found it more arousing than anything else he had experienced. The woman below him was beautiful, sexy, and even dangerous. If this is what personal fitness training would be like, he was fucking up for it.

 

“Oh fuck…oh yes!” Laura chanted as her nails dug deep into Jimmy’s sweaty forearms, “Yes! Almost…there!”

 

“Fucking hell,” Jimmy growled out as his sloppy thrusts continued to slam deep into her soaking warm core, “Laura…”

 

“Jimmy!” Laura screamed in pleasure as the tight knot in her lower stomach released and sent violent sparks throughout every nerve of her body.

 

“Holy fuck!” Jimmy groaned out once her walls wrapped around his dick and milked him, causing him to burst and spill his seed into her with several spurts.

 

Groaning while riding out the orgasm, Jimmy crashed on to Laura from pure exhaustion, his breath loud and heavy against her chest.

 

As Laura tried to catch her breath, she grinned and let out a chuckle, “That was…”

 

“Incredible?” Jimmy breathed, his eyes halfway open.

 

“That may be an understatement,” she giggled, “I never…had such a great sex like that in forever. A bit fast to the point for my taste…but God…that was fucking great.”

 

Jimmy lifted his head to look into her hazel eyes that twinkled in happiness, “If our personal training is going to be like this…can we meet up more than three times a week?”

 

Laura laughed, “Got you that addicted, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” he breathed, “Get my ass beaten and then have make-up sex afterwards. Why the fuck not?”

 

“You are totally on,” she chuckled, “But on the contrary, you would have to beat me in every boxing match just to get to this reward.”

 

Jimmy couldn’t help but grin at the idea, “Well be prepared, princess. Because now that you say that, I’m going to be kicking your ass in every match.”

 

“Bring it on, Sullivan,” Laura winked with a wide smirk.

 

“You are definitely not that innocent, are you?” Jimmy chuckled as he dipped his head more to nipple on her lower jaw.

 

“Never said I was,” she stated before Jimmy’s lips crashed into hers in another heated sweaty kiss.

 

 


End file.
